Shadowchasers: Stardom
by Witty Phantom-GP
Summary: Follow this Shadow in his quest to glory by besting 100 Shadowchasers! The Chasers become the Chased...  In this chap, a young Chaser fights for someone he cares about deeply! Rating will change if need be... Chapter 1 revised and reworked.


_Witty Phantom:_

_Hello everyone,_

_First off, Happy New Year! I know it's a bit late for that, but still..._

_So yeah, this story uses the September 2011 banlist for most cases. There are cards I simply won't use. Yes, Dark Armed Dragon, I'm looking at you. Also, I will reserve the right to use Forbidden cards, according to Cyber Commander's Guidelines: a) It had to be used after the first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and b) It had to be used by a hero character performing an heroic action._

_For instance, I can use Metamorphosis, because Judai used it in his duel against the Sacred Beasts. But I won't use Cyber-Stein, because it never even appeared in the anime. Clear?_

_Next point. I don't own the Shadow that appears in this chapter, the whole story, even. He belongs to MultiplePersonas. Thanks to him for lending me the character. This story _is_ about this Shadow. Also, I don't own the concept of Shadowchasers. It belongs to Cyber Commander. Thanks to him for giving me permission to write this story._

_Any questions? No? Let's rev it up!_

…

_Let's just forget I said that..._

Shadowchasers: Stardom  
>Chapter 1<br>Lady of the Freezing Nights  
>Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast<p>

It didn't happen often that a country's major cities [note the plural] were covered by the same team of Shadowchasers. It was even rarer these Shadowchasers were only two. One of these countries was the Netherlands, or, more specific, the Randstad. The Randstad was a conurbation of Utrecht, Rotterdam, Amsterdam, and The Hague. The Randstad more or less could be divided in two – the Noordvleugel [North Wing] centring around Amsterdam, and the Zuidvleugel [South Wing] centring around Rotterdam and The Hague. Why is this relevant, you ask?

Well, the Randstad Shadowchasers tended to stay fairly true to these 'Wings'.

_De Wallen, Amsterdam_

"Don't worry about me,Verona. I can handle myself," said the young man with the grey eyes into his blue-tooth earpiece in Dutch. His light-blonde hair casually brushed his white-ish eyebrows. He was strolling through a street mostly illuminated by red lights. He didn't show any interest in the women 'working' behind the windows.

"_Well, I would like to differ,"_ said the person at the other side of the phone. The voice sounded feminine, but with an impossible amount of arrogance. _"You were promoted to full Shadowchaser only two months ago and the doctor told me you aren't attending your check-ups. You just barely managed to arrest those Shadow pimps, that while you wouldn't have had any trouble two weeks ago. You're getting sloppy."_

The grey-eyed man winced when she said that. "You have no right to get so involved in my personal life, let alone talk to my _private_ doctor. And besides, the Noordvleugel is my responsibility. You don't have to keep check of me every single day of the week." At that time, he arrived at his D-Wheel. As he started to type in his security code, he noticed one of the women behind the windows winking at him, while striking a seductive pose. Ayden simply waved back and put on his helmet.

"_Ayden. My only concern is you. Even if I'm no longer your official mentor, I'm still very much the person that always has your back. Even if we rarely work together on a case, we officially still are a team."_

"Whatever... It's getting pretty late, so, instead of coming back to The Hague, I'll sleep at Cahn's for the night." He hung up and started his D-Wheel. _'I know she means it well, but still...'_

_Cahn's flat, Amsterdam_

"_Going fast makes me feel alive._

"_My heart beats in hyper drive._

"_Do you think you can win?_

"_Only if I lose._

"_Just let destiny choose._

"Ugh, I hate that song."

The singing and a hating had come from the kitchen, or, more specifically, the brown haired man that was making a casserole at that time. This would be Cahn. Clearly, the flat had been a warehouse at some time. The ceiling and windows were both higher than those of regular Amsterdam houses. The walls and floor were simple concrete and the lighting consisted of simple TL-tubes that were suspended from the ceiling.

"Good thing Ayden called to say he would crash here. Otherwise, I would only have made a cup of soup," said Cahn looking towards the iguana that was sitting on the couch. "Oh, great, I've started talking to the iguana, again."

The iguana, Gringle, turn his head towards Cahn, before resuming to watch _Mythbusters __on the flat-screen hanging on the wall. _

"Yeah," said a mysterious voice from the window. "That really is weak."

"Oh, great, now I'm hearing voices, and they're in English. Why would I hear voices in English?" said Cahn before turning around to see a hooded figure standing in the window cill. "But you look pretty real for a voice." As he started to worry, his fingers and canine teeth elongated...

"And I've brought a rope," said the hooded figure before leaping towards Cahn.

_Five minutes later..._

Tying the werebat – yes, Cahn was a werebat – to the chair had been easier than the hooded figure had expected. Sure, the wings had gotten in the way a bit, but they hadn't been more than a small nuisance. "Now, now. Don't get your fur all tangled-up." He smirked as he studied the strange creature before him.

Werebats were among the strangest of lycanthropes as they didn't turn according to the lunar cycle. They only turned under cause of stress. Not only that, but they looked fairly creepy with their wing-turned hands and their overgrown ears and fangs, too.

"You really aren't a looker. Heck, you probably don't have a girlfriend," taunted the hooded man while scratching the cross-shaped scar on his chin.

"That's true – he has me."

'Scar Chin' spun around to see the young man standing there. Under his grey eye was a jagged mark that made it all too clear who he was up against.

"Shadowchaser."

"On my list of felonies, I have trespass, assault and battery, false imprisonment, and verbal abuse," Ayden said. "I think that is enough for an arrest."

"Hold on." 'Scar Chin' smirked. "That list is fairly good. In fact, you just saved me the effort of calling you to report...murder."

Ayden's eyes widened. "You were going to kill my bo-, I mean him?"

Cahn started to flail.

"Oh, relax," said 'Scar Chin'. "Why would I kill him? I mean, what would I gain from that? I just wanted you to show up as soon as possible. He's just for the dramatic effect." He pointed at Cahn.

"You're sick. And besides, why would you want to commit a crime just to make me show up? Do you _want_ to go to jail? Are you planning to help some crook escape from the Shadowchaser Headquarters by first getting yourself in?" said Ayden as he slowly inched towards the chair Cahn was tied to.

"Can you 'wo jus' geh' 'he 'guel on 'he 'ay?" Cahn tried to say through his gag, and fangs, earning strange looks from the other men in the room.

"OK," Ayden started, "I can see talking with five centimetre long fangs and a gag being hard, but could you repeat that?"

"Wait,"said 'Scar Chin'. "I'll get his gag out. Don't move." He walked over to the chair and untied the gag, being careful to not get in range of the saliva-covered fangs.

"Try it again," he said.

"Can you two just get the 'guel on the 'ay?" said Cahn, annoyed.

"I think he wants us to start our Fair Fight duel," said Ayden.

"Right, after all, that's why I am here," mused the cloaked man.

"You're just getting weirder and weirder... What's your race?" asked Ayden in an effort to understand what the hell was going on.

"Tell you what. I'll use one of my special decks. The ace of it being the avatar of my goddess," said the kidnapper. "If you can figure out which deity you're up against...it will all be clear..."

"Is it strange I don't trust you?" said Ayden as he inserted his deck into the duel disk on his arm.

"No, not at all," said the mysterious man. He walked over to his bag and took out a small camera.

"This way, my fans can follow our duel. I need evidence if I'm gonna say I beat a Shadowchaser."

"Who said your going to win?" said Ayden.

"Right, you don't know my reputation."

"What reputation?"

"I am known among my kind as Teodahr the Ascending Star!" exclaimed the man as he threw away his cloak, revealing his leather boots and jeans and fish-net shirt. His skin was ashen-coloured and his hair was worm-thick and white. In addition to the scar on his chin, he had a tattoo of some star sign on the one side of his face and about 20 piercings on the other side.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Ay'en, beath 'is guy q'ickly. 'y Ass ish geghing so'e."

"What did Vampboy just say?" asked Teodahr.

"Don't break your Goth skull about it. LET'S DUEL!"

"Very well."

**[Ayden: 8000]←→[Teodahr: 8000]**

Both players drew their cards.

"Since you technically challenged me by means of the Fair Fight clause, I'll start," said Teodahr before drawing a card.

"I summon Aurora Paragon!" exclaimed Teodahr as he smashed the card into his tray.

From the tray, brilliant light flowed. It rose to the ceiling and, inside it, a humanoid form took shape. It descended out off the aurora and revealed itself as a golden-armoured man with white wings. The rainbow lights reflected of his armour and wings. [Lv: 4/ATK: 1500]

"Pretty light show. What's next, fireworks?" ridiculed Ayden.

"If I were you, I would be more worried," said Teodahr. "As long as Aurora Paragon is face-up, no-one may Special Summon, but if a monster is Normal Summoned, Paragon says boom. Ah well, you win some, you lose some. I set two and end."

**[Ayden: 8000]←→[Teodahr: 8000]**

"I draw!" exclaimed Ayden.

"I use the effect of the Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast in my hand that allows me to Normal Summon it without Release, if I cut its ATK in halve," said Ayden as he put the card down.

The red dragon tank wheeled itself onto the field and pointed its cannons towards the angel. It roared. [Lv: 7/ATK: 2800 → 1400]

At the same time, the aurora in the air was disturbed and the angel started to choke.

"Oh no," Teodahr started. "My only monster is dying and there is nothing I can do...

"I activate By Order of the Emperor."

The paragon drew strength from the card and pointed towards the aurora, which stabilised.

"Oh and I get to draw a card, per effect of By Order of the Emperor," said Teodahr with a smirk as he drew his card. "Do you see my By Order of the Paragon engine? I can both draw cards and negate all Special Summoning."

Ayden looked hard at his hand. "I set two cards and activate Machina Armored Unit. Turn end."

**[Ayden: 8000]←→[Teodahr: 8000]**

"Draw," said Teodahr.

"I summon Snow Dragon," he said slapping the card onto his tray.

Instead of light, cold wind filled the room. The wind focused on one place in front of Teodahr forming a large block of ice in the shape of a large egg. From the egg, a strange, puffy dog-like dragon baby hatched. It tried to stand up, but fell down. [Lv: 4/ATK: 1400]

"And the combined effects of Aurora Paragon and By Order of The Emperor allow me to draw a card," said Teodahr. "Aurora Paragon, strike his contraption with _Blinding Northern Lights_!"

The aurora gave off more and more light, while Fusilier Dragon roared out in anger. The light enveloped Fusilier Dragon completely and the dragon's roar became one of pain. After a while, the roar stopped and the light dimmed down. The serene expression of the angel still in place. **[Ayden: 8000 → 7900]**

"That thing is scary," said Ayden.

"I get that a lot," said Teodahr. "Snow Dragon, _Frostbite_!"

The strange baby dragon rolled – yes, rolled – over to Ayden and bit him in his foot. **[Ayden: 7900 → 6500]**

"I hate your cards. Even if they have nothing in common," said Ayden.

"I set a card and let you go," said Teodahr.

**[Ayden: 6500]←→[Teodahr: 8000]**

"I draw," said Ayden.

"I summon Double Coston."

A glob of dark miasma appeared. It started to divide into two parts that both got a silly face and stubby arms. They started to spin around each other. [Lv: 4/ATK: 1700]

"I draw," said Teodahr.

"Coston, _Double Trouble_ on Aurora Paragon!"

"I activate Blizzard Wall!" exclaimed Teodahr.

The two globs flew towards the angel, who turned into an ice sculpture [DEF: 1000] and engulfed it completely. Then, one of the globs suddenly got frozen in place causing the other one to panic and start to smash into the crystal helplessly. [Double Coston – Ice Counter: 0 → 1]

"That would be an Ice Counter, in case you're interested," said Teodahr. "It won't have an effect for a while, I think."

"Why didn't you take damage?"

"Blizzard Wall switched Aurora Paragon into DEF."

"Ah...

"I set a card and end."

**[Ayden: 6500]←→[Teodahr: 8000]**

"I draw," said Teodahr. "Haha! I drew my goddess. We're gonna have fun on my next turn.

"For now, I'll summon something different.

"I activate Icicle Sacrifice."

An icicle started to form in front of him, the cold freezing over a Monster Card Zone. [Lv: 1/ATK: 0]

"Now, I'll Release my Icicle Token to Advance Summon White Night Dragon!"

The icicle cracked and splintered into a thousand pieces, which reformed in a dragon-like shape. The dragon roared making Snow Dragon yelp in delight. [Lv: 8/ATK: 3000]

"Ah, crap," said Ayden. This was gonna hurt.

"White Night Dragon, _Blizzard Stream of Destruction_!"

The frozen dragon opened its maw and blew out an immense stream of snow, ice and sleet. Double Coston didn't stand a chance... **[Ayden: 6500 → 5200]**

"Snow Dragon, _Frostbite_."

Once again, the dog-like dragon rolled over to Ayden. Only this time, Ayden was prepared and kicked the dragon back to its place next to White Night Dragon. **[Ayden: 5200 → 3800]**

"That was fun," said Ayden with a smirk.

"I have no more to do," said Teodahr. "Turn end"

**[Ayden: 3800]←→[Teodahr: 8000]**

"I draw," said Ayden.

"I summon Twin-Barrel Dragon!"

Out off nowhere, a blue mechanical dinosaur appeared on the field. It had a gun for head. Instead of roaring, it fired some blanks into the air. [Lv: 4/ATK: 1700]

"Why would I summon this little bugger, you ask?

"Well, since I just summoned it, I can toss two coins and, if I get two Heads, I can destroy your popsicle!"

At that time, a four-chambered cylinder appeared above Twin-Barrel Dragon and started to spin.

And then the cylinders stopped spinning as a royal figure pointed at it.

"Forgot about By Order of the Emperor, didn't you?" taunted Teodahr drawing his card.

Ayden looked hard at the freak in front of him. "Twin-Barrel Dragon, _Twin Shot_."

The machine started shooting bullets at the cub dragon.

"Revenge Sacrifice, activate!" exclaimed Teodahr.

As Snow Dragon was blown to bits, one of them latching onto White Night Dragon, red tendrils drew Twin-Barrel Dragon over to Teodahr's side of the field, where it was encased into so much ice, the machine was no longer visible. The ice took on a vaguely humanoid shape. **[Teodahr: 8000 → 7700]** [Lv: 8/DEF: 2450] [White Night Dragon – Ice Counter: 0 → 1]

"Meet the Defender Iceberg!" Teodahr exclaimed.

"I have nothing to say," said Ayden.

"You just said some," said the Shadow.

Ayden gave him an icy glare.

"OK, I'll take that look of pure rage and anger as you ending your turn."

**[Ayden: 3800]←→[Teodahr: 7700]**

"I draw," said Teodahr.

"I activate Advance Force and use its effect to Release Defender Iceberg and Advance Summon the avatar of my goddess – White Night Queen," said the megalomaniac.

The Defender Iceberg started to crack. And shattered, revealing the beautiful, ice woman inside. Her blue skin was covered with a layer of ice and her perpetual glare froze the hearts of mortals. [Lv: 7/ATK: 2100]

"And my Queen will destroy your middle face-down. _Fate Freeze Fury_!"

The White Night Queen lifted her hands up and aimed at said face-down. At that time, a three-metre icicle formed before her and shot through the holographic cardboard, shattering it.

"Now, White Night Dragon, _Blizzard Stream of Destruction_!"

The titanic ice dragon opened its maw again and blew its subzero blast at the poor Shadowchaser making him fly to the other side of the room. **[Ayden: 3800 → 800]**

"Now, my Queen...

"Actually, I'm going to do this differently... I'll give you a sporting chance.

"What is my race and which deity have I pledged alliance to?"

"So," Ayden started. "Instead of simply blowing me away with your monsters, you give me a _chance_?"

"If you don't want it, then, Queen, _Ra_-"

"OK, OK, OK!" Ayden quickly interrupted. "Let's see... You look very much like a dark elf, but you're far too free thinking for a male dark elf and Lolth is a bit more...spidery.

"Perhaps the Queen of Chaos, when looking at the overall body shape of White Night Queen, but you would have to be a madman to even _consider_ worshipping her and she has nothing to do with ice.

"Shadar-kai... You are a shadar-kai, aren't you? Of course. And the Raven Queen has Winter in her portfolio, if I'm not mistaken. Clever."

"Well done, boy," said Teodahr surprised. " Actually, there are other clues, too. There is an Indian fable that says ravens were white at some time in the past. And ravens are often related to the night.

"So, ravens can be related to White and Night... Meaning you can replace the White Night part from White Night Queen and replace it with Raven to get Raven Queen...

"Oh well, you don't stand much of a chance anyway. Turn end."

**[Ayden: ****800****]←→[Teodahr: 7700]**

_'OK, I've never believed in the Heart of the Cards, but this would be a good moment to prove yourself, if you're real, of course.'_

"Draw!" yelled Ayden as he drew his card in a pretty over-the-top fashion.

"OK! Thank you, Heart of the Cards! I summon Time Wizard!"

As Ayden slammed the card onto the tray, a funny-looking, toy-like wizard appeared. Its body was made out of a red clock and its limbs were attached to its body by yellow gears. It wore a purple cape and carried a staff with a red clock on the end. [Lv: 2/ATK: 500]

"Oh crap," said Teodahr, taking a step back.

"Yes crap," retorted Ayden. "I now activate its effect. _Time for a Chance_!"

The hand started spinning, rapidly changing between a skull and a bomb. It slowed down and landed on a bomb, causing a bomb to appear in Time Wizard's hand. He threw it up, readying himself to smash it at the White Night monsters with its sceptre.

"OK!" said Ayden. "Now your front row goes boom..."

BOOOOM!

"My point exactly.

"Now, Time Wiz, _Hit the Snooze Button_!"

Time Wizard flew over to Teodahr and whacked him with his staff. **[Teodahr: 7700 → 7200]**

"'Hit the Snooze Button'?" wondered Teodahr.

"I was nine when I came up with it and it kinda lingered," retorted Ayden.

"Ah..."

"Turn end."

**[Ayden: ****800****]←→[Teodahr: 7200]**

"I draw," said Teodahr.

"I set a monster and end."

**[Ayden: ****800****]←→[Teodahr: 7200]**

"I draw," said Ayden.

"I activate Future Fusion sending Blowback Dragon and Barrel Dragon from my deck to my graveyard to summon Gatling Dragon in two turns." _'I just need to hold out until it comes out to play.'_

Three tall buildings appeared behind Ayden.

"Now, Time Wiz, _Time for a Chance_!"

The hand once again started to spin and landed on the bomb. An actual bomb appeared in Time Wizard's hands and it threw it towards Teodahr's set monster.

BOOOOM!

"Time Wiz, _Hit the Snooze Button_!"

The Time Wizard once again whacked the shadar-kai with his staff. **[Teodahr: 7200 → 6700]**

"Turn end."

**[Ayden: ****800****]←→[Teodahr: 6700]**

"I draw," said Teodahr.

"I set a face-down card and end my turn."

**[Ayden: ****800****]←→[Teodahr: 6700]**

"I draw," said Ayden.

"I activate Pot of Avarice," he continued. "I send my Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast, Double Coston, Twin-Barrel Dragon, Barrel Dragon, and Blowback Dragon back to my deck and draw two." He drew two.

"Now, I'll use its effect to summon Fusilier Dragon without Releases"

The Dual-Mode Beast appeared on the field for the second time in the duel. Its wings had been folded up and functioned as tank treads. [Lv: 7/ATK: 2800 → 1400]

"I activate Miniaturize!"

As the trap flipped up, Fusilier Dragon decreased in size, drastically. [Lv: 7 → 6 / ATK: 1400 → 400]

"Why did I do that, you ask?", continued Ayden. "Well, now I can activate Machine Duplication in order to summon two full power Fusilier Dragons!"

The two Dual-Mode Beasts that appeared looked drastically different then the one already on the field. They had their wings folded out and twisted around the Shadowchaser like actual dragons. [Lv: 7/ATK: 2800] [Lv: 7/ATK: 2800]

"Now, weak Fusilier Dragon, _Tank Laser Barrage_!"

The weaker machine aimed its lasers at the Ascending Star, its aim getting blocked by the sudden appearance of a _huge_ blob of metallic slime. [Lv: 8/DEF: 3000]

"Say hello to Metal Reflect Slime, a hideously chaotic-looking monster, but a good wall," said Teodahr with a small grin.

"I hold back Fusilier Dragon's attack and switch my Time Wiz to DEF."

The tank dragon stopped charging its lasers and the clock-like wizard held its staff up in a defensive manner. [DEF: 400]

"I set a card and end." _'Rainbow Life will get me through next turn and, then, Gatling Dragon will lead my Gun Dragons to victory.'_

**[Ayden: ****800****]←→[Teodahr: 6700]**

"I draw," said Teodahr. "Final Turn."

"By the effect of Advance Force, I Release Metal Reflect Slime to Advance Summon this gal!" exclaimed Teodahr, slamming the card onto the tray.

A young girl in a white dress with a blue trim appeared. She had blue hair and wore a crown. In her hand, she carried a sceptre that was connected to a big ice crystal. [Lv: 8/ATK: 2800]

"Blizzard Princess!

"Now, my princess, freeze his back row with _Spellfreeze_!"

The girl blew ice-cold raspberries at the card in Ayden's back row, causing it to freeze over.

"And, to end this duel... _Crystal Crash Bash_!"

The princess lifted her sceptre and smashed the ice crystal at the end into the weak Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast. **[Ayden: 800 → 0]**

**[Ayden: ****0****]←→[Teodahr: WIN]**

"Oh damn."

"You said it!" exclaimed Teodahr before turning around to his camera. "You saw it! I, Teodahr the Ascending Star, have managed to best one of the Randstad Shadowchasers, a young lad called Ayden Hibes!"

"How am I a lad?"

"You heard it! A lad heroically fighting for the life of simple werebat, Cahn Mingelbaum!"

"Shindle?"

"And yet, he was no match for the amazing prowess of...Teodahr the Ascending Star!

"Next time, I will go back to the UK to a small village and take on the local Shadowchaser! Who is this? You'll just have to wait and see!" He turned of the camera and put it back into his bag.

"Would you untie him, please," he continued. "I have a boat to catch." He jumped out off the window.

Ayden rushed over to Cahn and started to untie him. As he did that, Cahn started to turn back into human form. His clothes had mostly been torn by the wing membranes of his bat form. His brown hair had been cut in a short style and he had a small stud in his eyebrow.

"Are you OK?" asked Ayden in Dutch. He was leaning over Cahn as he untied the last knot.

"Just a sore butt. That's all," replied Cahn looking Ayden into his eyes.

Ayden smiled and leaned further forward, placing his hand on Cahn's shoulder. "Well the night is sti-"

He was interrupted by a bleeping sound coming from his pocket.

"Guess it's time to take my...pills, right?" A sad smile crept up Ayden's face as he took a small jar from his pocket.

"I'll get you a glass of water," said Cahn. "Don't worry. They're getting close to finding the cure."

"I know, but, how long would it take before its available to the general public? I don't know if I can handle...this disease that is slowly screwing up my immune system. I mean, if the cure isn't found, I could die because of something stupid like a lung infection or... or I don't know..."

"Ayden..."

No-one needed to say what was going on. They both knew all too well...

_Afrika Harbour, Amsterdam_

The westmost harbour in Amsterdam was the Afrika Harbour. As such, it was also the one closest to the sea and meaning you wouldn't have to pass other harbours when you we're exiting it. This made it the best harbour in Amsterdam if you wanted to silently sneak out of town.

What didn't help, was the fact that people didn't show up on time...

"Teodahr, you're late!" said an ogre wearing a blue overall. He was currently untying the know that held his fairly old boat in place.

"Yeesh, I thought I said it could take some time," said the shadar-kai as he stepped into the motorboat. "Besides, I pay you by the hour."

"Look, I don't like to be seen with a glory-hog like you. I have a reputation to keep high, y'know."

"Oh, Pastro, you shouldn't worry so much. Life's too short to worry about the petty opinions of others. Now, glory. _That's_ what matters."

Pastro rolled his eyes as he started the boat. "Glory-hog..."

Neither of them noticed the hooded figure watching them from the port...

_Next chapter: Teodahr is going back to good ol' Britain, hoping to beat an extraordinary Shadowchaser. Will he succeed? Will Pastro get paid by the hour? And who is this strange, hooded figure following Teodahr the Ascending Star? Only one way to find out! Tune in next time for Shadowchasers: Stardom!_

Snow Dragon ++ WATER  
>Lv: 4<br>Monster/Dragon/Effect  
>When this card is destroyed by battle or a card effect: Place 1 Ice Counter on each face-up monster on the field.<br>ATK: 1400/DEF: 900  
>Image: a blue fat dragon hatchling with red eyes.<br>_This card was released in the Jump Festa 2012 – Special Card Pack._

White Night Queen ++ LIGHT  
>Lv: 7<br>Monster/Fairy/Effect  
>This card cannot be Special Summoned. Once per turn: You can destroy one face-down card on the field.<br>ATK: 2100/DEF: 800  
>Image: a blue woman with a thin layer of ice covering her body. Her face looks like that of Mai Kujaku.<br>_This card was released in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 Game Guide._

Blizzard Wall  
>Normal Trap<br>Change the battle position of 1 monster that was declared an attack target. If that monster is destroyed by battle: Place 1 Ice Counter on the monster that attacked it.  
>Image: Ice shards flying into the air.<br>_This card was used by Asuka Tenjouin/Alexis Rhodes in the GX manga._

Icicle Sacrifice  
>Normal Spell<br>When this card is activated: Select 1 of your unoccupied Monster Card Zones; The designated Monster Card Zone cannot be used during this Duel. Special Summon 1 "Icicle Token" [Aqua-Type/WATER/Level 1/ ATK 0/DEF 0]. If you Advance Summon a monster: You can treat the "Icicle Token" as 2 Releases for the Advance Summon.  
>Image: an Easter Island statue made out of ice in a snow storm.<br>_This card was used by Asuka Tenjouin/Alexis Rhodes in the GX anime._

Revenge Sacrifice  
>Quick-Play Spell<br>Activate only when a monster you control is destroyed by battle: Release the monster that attacked it and Special Summon 1 monster from your hand.  
>Image: a blonde lass wearing a white dress panicking as she is entangled in red tendrils. Two clawed hands loom over her.<br>_This card was used by The Big Five - in particulary by Shuzo Otaki/Adrian Randolf Crump III - in the original anime._

Defender Iceberg ++ WATER  
>Lv: 5<br>Monster/Aqua/Effect  
>Other monsters you control cannot be selected as an attack target.<br>ATK: 0/DEF: 2450  
>Image: a snowman-like figure who is holding his big hands in front of him in defence.<br>_This card was used by Shuzo Otaki/Adrian Randolph Crump III in the original anime._

_Witty Phantom:_

_That was fun._

_Now, a request... Are you a Shadowchasers author who would like his or her Shadowchaser to battle against Teodahr? Just say so...preferably through a PM._


End file.
